


Something And Someone I Will Always Need (Is A Part of Me)

by KSForever



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Dysphoric Mycroft, F/M, Gender Dysphoria, Gender Identity, Genderqueer Mycroft, Greg newly out as LGBTQ, Loving & Supportive Greg, M/M, Much needed holiday, m/f tagged because of Mycroft’s gender dysphoria, mtf mycroft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26015668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSForever/pseuds/KSForever
Summary: “I know, darlin’. I’m here, and it’s all okay, I swear.” Greg tilted Mycroft’s head, by the back of his neck, gently towards him, and kissed his forehead. “You need to be here. You haven’t been well, love. Just relax about what you need. It doesn’t, and it won’t, bother me in the slightest.”“It’s all so pathetic; so silly!” Mycroft chastised himself.“No. It is not.” Greg soothed the material over Mycroft’s shoulders. “Life isn’t that simple. If it’s what you need; it’s what you need.”
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Something And Someone I Will Always Need (Is A Part of Me)

Something And Someone I Will Always Need (Is A Part of Me)

“This place is perfect!” Greg looked out of the nearest bedroom window.

Mycroft had brought him on holiday to a secluded French villa. Greg hadn’t been to France for twenty years.

“It is a wonderful setting.” Mycroft stood at Greg’s side and held his hand. Greg had just joined him in the bedroom, and they had just unpacked their suitcases; and were now captivated by the half circle window in their bedroom. 

“Thank you for inviting me.” Greg kissed Mycroft’s hand.

“I’m very happy. I can’t believe you’re in my life to invite. I would normally be here alone. I very nearly felt I had to make my pilgrimage here, alone again, but I didn’t want it to be that way.” Mycroft promised.

“I know, darlin’. I’m here, and it’s all okay, I swear.” Greg tilted Mycroft’s head, by the back of his neck, gently towards him, and kissed his forehead. “You need to be here. You haven’t been well, love. Just relax about what you need. It doesn’t, and it won’t, bother me in the slightest.”

“It’s all so pathetic; so silly!” Mycroft chastised himself.

“No. It is not.” Greg soothed the material over Mycroft’s shoulders. “Life isn’t that simple. If it’s what you need; it’s what you need.”

“I hate being so human and so abnormal at the same time!” Mycroft sat on the bed in the middle of the room.

Greg stood before him. “It’s not abnormal, Mycroft. It’s certainly more normal than you think.” He smiled, as Mycroft made room for him on the bed, and he climbed on to it; peeling off his clothes at the same time. He curled around Mycroft from behind. Mycroft faced away from him, and toward the wall, shy. 

“But, this was your chance in life, Gregory. Now is your time, to come out, to live as a member of the lgbtq community.” Mycroft noted.

“That’s what I’m doing, My. Do you want to take your dressing gown off? You don’t have to for my sake, but you must be too warm?” Greg checked.

Mycroft sat up, and pulled the dressing gown off, draping it on the seat by his side of the bed. He was turned away from Greg the whole time. 

Greg was treated to a view of the freckles on Mycroft’s back and shoulders. As Mycroft lay down again, Greg caressed his back.

“I’m meant to be your...” Mycroft stumbled on the words. “Your boyfriend. Not... Not this!” Mycroft turned around to face Gregory all of a sudden, but pulled the duvet around himself.

Greg pulled Mycroft in to a kiss. It wasn’t a quick one; though, eventually, they mutually broke apart for air. “Ssh, love. I want you! I accept you! Having a queer identity doesn’t make you any the less beautiful, any the less sexy!” Greg grinned. Then, gently, he asked. “Let me see what you have on under the duvet? I know you’re a work of art!”

“I don’t look like a renaissance work of art, Gregory.” Mycroft paused. “If I’m a work of art, then, its aesthetic is quite ugly.”

“You’re beautiful. For dear Lord’s sake, Mycroft Holmes, you are thoroughly bloody beautiful!” Greg promised.

Mycroft pulled the duvet cover down and away. He revealed a pearlescent white camisole on his body. It felt soft and exquisite, but he didn’t feel exquisite. And, he didn’t feel soft. “Don’t look, Gregory, please. Don’t look down my stupid body. Treacherous bloody thing! I hate it!”

“Oh, sweetheart. Please. Don’t hate yourself!” Greg sat forward, pulling off his own T shirt, the one item of clothing he hadn’t yet removed, and then, he caressed the silken material pooled in Mycroft’s navel.

“I want you. I want you treat me like a woman, at least as much as you can, considering I’m not, and considering I still live as male the majority of the time... Probably always shall. When I’m like this; when it bleeds through at least, then, I crave my own womanhood” Mycroft stated tiredly. He reached out, and brushed his fingers along the side of Greg’s face. “-But, you’re gay. You’re finally allowing yourself to admit that, and, here I am, asking you to get back in to a mind set you want to leave behind! It’s all so damned ludicrous!” Mycroft was so angry with himself.

“It isn’t ludicrous, and neither are you. I’ve told you, life isn’t that simple.” Greg said kindly, capturing Mycroft’s hand, and kissing its heel. “The only thing that’s ludicrous is the gargantuan amount of sex appeal you possess. I fancy you, Gorgeous! Cis, non cis, non binary, Genderfluid, Queer... Whatever. I do not care. I only care about you and your happiness. And, mine, too. I’m not selfless! You bring me that happiness, My. You. Who you are. You. I love you, my My. I love you.”

Mycroft tried to push back tears. “And, I love you, Gregory.” He replied genuinely.

“So, this part of our lives is not conventional! So what!? Mycroft, it’s okay. It’s okay that you need to express this as part of who you are. It’s okay, even, if this is all of who, or what, you are. Your identity is more than okay, sweetheart.” Greg promised.

“I don’t know, Greg. I don’t know.” Mycroft sighed. “I really don’t.”

“What don’t you know? That it’s okay? Or, how to label yourself?” Greg lifted Mycroft’s face by putting his fingers under My’s downcast chin. He was not abrupt about moving Mycroft in this way. It was slow. He made sure it was gentle. He was being tender.

“All of it, Greg.” Mycroft managed to say. “I hate the dysphoria!”

“If you need to figure it out further, everything we’re talking about; I’ll still be in love with you, and forever. I wasn’t expecting this relationship. I wasn’t expecting this depth of life changing love, but it’s happened; and, it’s the true meaning of that much overused word, Awesome. I’m happy, being with you, My. So happy! It is what it is. Questions of your gender status aren’t going to change that. This amazing love has given me mind blowing courage. You, and your love, have pulled the blinkers off my eyes. Love is love, Mycroft. It’s absolutely true.” Greg realised that he’d just spilled his heart & soul in to his words more truthfully than ever before, and he didn’t feel soppy, or like he’d swallowed Shakespeare’s thesaurus. He was just speaking the truth.

“It is, isn’t it?” Mycroft smiled through his tears. “My God, it is. You’ve changed me. You’ve changed my life, all for the better. I so do love you, Gregory.”

Gregory pulled My in to another kiss. “Lay back, sweetheart, and I will make love to you. My, my lovely lady...”

“Greg, I... You must be able to feel it. You don’t have to speak to me like I’m not a man with a painfully interested erection beneath all this silk. I know what I am. I was just being silly.” Mycroft spoke past the lump in his throat, and the god awful ‘lump’ in his delicate underwear.

“My, if hearing me use feminine words around you during your dysphoria helps, I’m going to do it. That doesn’t mean that you should be ashamed of the genitalia you have.” Greg explained.

“I haven’t tried to bind it or tuck it this time. I feel I should have.” Mycroft admitted.

“I won’t touch it, if you don’t want, but, if you do, don’t hate yourself for it. You’re still valid, snd beautiful, and femme. You are, Mycroft.” Greg tried to sooth the pain he saw in Mycroft’s eyes. He tried to ease the pain he could also sense in the whole of Mycroft’s physical frame.

“Thank you, darling.” Mycroft leant toward Gregory and kissed him. “I’ll try and be honest with myself about what my body wants.

“ Good, Beautiful. So good. And, you can be honest with me, my love. That’s all I need you to be in our life together, away from Government secrets and all that necessary crap.” Greg noted. 

“I am, and I will be.” Mycroft met Gregory’s eyes, and wholeheartedly pledged.

“Now, My, sweetheart, are you ready for me to find that G spot of yours, you gorgeous woman, you!?” Greg grinned, and surged, but unthreateningly so, for his dear My.

The End..?

20.8.20


End file.
